


Engagement

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Susie is upset because Toto cannot attend a Charity Gala with her. The first once since Toto popped the question.





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> The wonderful world of ideas had when it's too hot to sleep...that and bloody Keith Lemon and Paddy McGuinness making me listen to the Dirty Dancing soundtrack.

“Why can’t you come?” Susie asks sadly as Toto finishes cleaning the dishes from dinner.

“I have a team meeting.” Toto sighs, looking at her. “You know I’d go if I could.”

“But it’s out first event since getting engaged!” Susie sighs, looking at her ring.

“I know, Lieb. But I promise to make it up to you.” Toto says softly, wiping his hands on a tea towel and coming over to her.

“Okay…” Susie looks at him, her expression sad.

Toto hugs her gently. “There will be other events.”

Susie nods, hugging him back. “I was just so excited….”

“I know.” Toto kisses her head. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Susie nods, looking up at him.

Toto smiles softly and moves a strand of hair out of Susie’s face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Susie says as Toto kisses her gently.

* * *

“So he couldn’t come?” Claire asks softly as they sit at their table at the charity gala.

Susie nods, looking upset.

“I’m sure he would have come if he could?” Claire asks, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

“Yes, but I wanted to show off my ring with him.” Susie sighs, twisting the ring.

“You’ll have plenty of time to do that!” Claire tells her, hugging her close.

Susie nods, smiling slightly. “I guess I will, but I was so excited.”

“I know.” Claire nods, a small grin on her face. “Is that why you’re wearing that outfit?”

Susie looks down at her dress, which was quite revealing, and grins. “Maybe?”

“Letting him know what he’s missing?” Claire asks, taking a sip of her wine.

“Possibly.” Susie winks with a giggle.

Claire snorts and shakes her head. “I love you. Honestly.”

Susie grins and clinks glasses with Claire.

Suddenly Susie notices that some of the guests are turning to look as the door opens.

“Someone joining late?” Claire asks as she turns to look.

“I don’t know.” Susie shakes her head, not really interested.

That is, until someone coughs behind her.

Susie sees Claire let out a squeal and she frowns, turning to look.

Toto stands behind her, looking handsome in a tuxedo.

“Toto?” Susie asks. “What are you doing here?”

“I got out of the meeting.” Toto shrugs, a small smile on his face.

“For me?” Susie smiles softly.

“Yes.” Toto grins, looking at her. “Because no one puts Baby in the corner.”

Susie blushes and smiles, not sure whether she regrets letting Toto watch her favourite movie of all time.

Toto takes the chair next to her and sits down, hugging her to him.

Claire grins. “Nice to see you, Mr Wolff.”

Toto nods at Claire, then smiles softly at Susie. “I didn’t want to let you down.”

“You didn’t.” Susie shakes her head, kissing him happily.

Toto kisses her back, pulling away to appraise her dress. “I like your outfit.”

“Good.” Susie kisses him again, then leans up to whisper in his ear. “Because it will look better on the floor later.”

Toto lets out a gasp and Susie grins wickedly, going back to her seat and acting innocent.

Claire smiles into her wine glass at Toto’s flushed expression.

“I think I got him.” Susie nods to Claire.

“I think you did.” Claire shakes her head and smiles at her. “You’re evil!”

Susie merely looks smugly at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
